a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose game apparatus, and more particularly to a game apparatus that is provided with plural styles.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that there are so many kinds and types of game apparatuses on the market and as the conventional game apparatuses are limited to a monotonic design structure, they cannot be combined with one another for use. Therefore, how to choose a game apparatus which can stimulate children to create a fun in exercises and satisfy an autonomous gaming behavior to the children, through the interaction between the learning mode and the game mode, has become a lesson worthy of thinking deeply by the general public and the education industry, which truly requires research, development and innovation.